dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
2019 BET Hip Hop Awards (fictional)
The 2019 BET Hip Hop Awards are a recognition ceremony held on TV on October 9, 2019 from the Atlanta's Cobb Energy Center. The nominations were announced on September 12, 2019. After notching four wins at last year’s festivities, Cardi looks to clinch more victories this time around with her 10 nominations including MVP of the Year, hot ticket performer, hustler of the year, best collab, single of the year, made-you-look award, and two nods for the best hip-hop video, & sweet 16 categories. There's a three-way tie for second as DJ Khaled, Travis Scott and J. Cole each nab eight nominations. Despite his passing earlier this year, Nipsey Hussle pulls away with a handful of nods, netting five. As for newcomers, Megan Thee Stallion snags five, while DaBaby closes shop with four. Nominations Best Hip Hop Video ; Cardi B – "Money" * 21 Savage featuring J. Cole – "A Lot" * City Girls featuring Cardi B – "Twerk" * DaBaby – "Suge" * Meek Mill featuring Drake – "Going Bad" * Travis Scott featuring Drake – "Sicko Mode" Best Collabo, Duo or Group ; Lil Nas X featuring Billy Ray Cyrus – "Old Town Road (Remix)" * 21 Savage featuring J. Cole – "A Lot" * Cardi B and Bruno Mars – "Please Me" * DJ Khaled featuring Nipsey Hussle and John Legend – "Higher" * Lil Baby and Gunna – "Drip Too Hard" * Travis Scott featuring Drake – "Sicko Mode" Hot Ticket Performer ; Megan Thee Stallion * Cardi B * DaBaby * Drake * The Carters * Travis Scott Lyricist of the Year ; J. Cole * 2 Chainz * Drake * Meek Mill * Nipsey Hussle * YBN Cordae Video Director of the Year ; Travis Scott * Benny Boom * Bruno Mars and Florent Dechard * LookImHD * Dave Meyers * Eif Rivera DJ of the Year ; Mustard ;* Chase B ;* DJ Mala ;* DJ Drama ;* DJ Envy ;* DJ Esco ;* DJ Khaled Producer of the Year ; DJ Khaled ;* London On Da Track ;* Metro Boomin ;* Mustard ;* Swizz Beatz ;* Tay Keith MVP of the Year ; DJ Mala ;* Cardi B ;* DJ Khaled ;* Drake ;* J. Cole ;* Megan Thee Stallion Single of the Year Only the producer of the track nominated in this category. ; "Old Town Road (Remix)" – Produced by YoungKio (Lil Nas X featuring Billy Ray Cyrus) * "Act Up" – Produced by EarlThePearll (City Girls) * "Big Ole Freak" – Produced by LilJuMadeDaBeat (Megan Thee Stallion) * "Money" – Produced by J. White Did It (Cardi B) * "Sicko Mode" – Produced by Rogét Chahayed, CuBeatz, OZ, Hit-Boy and Tay Keith (Travis Scott featuring Drake) * "Suge" – Produced by Pooh Beatz and JetsonMade (DaBaby) Album of the Year ; Travis Scott – Astroworld * Meek Mill – Championships * Lizzo – Cuz I Love You * DJ Khaled – Father of Asahd * Tyler, the Creator – Igor * Dreamville – Revenge of the Dreamers 3 Best New Hip Hop Artist ; DaBaby * Blueface * Lil Nas X * Megan Thee Stallion * Roddy Ricch * YBN Cordae Hustler of the Year ; JAY-Z * Cardi B * DJ Khaled * Nipsey Hussle * Rick Ross * Travis Scott Made-You-Look Award (Best Hip Hop Style) ; Cardi B * DJ Khaled * French Montana * Meek Mill * Nipsey Hussle * Rick Ross * Travis Scott Best Mixtape ; Megan Thee Stallion – Fever * Jack Harlow – Loose * Kevin Gates – Luca Brasi 3 * Roddy Ricch – Feed Tha Streets II * Wiz Khalifa and Curren$y – 2009 * YBN Almighty Jay, YBN Cordae and YBN Nahmir – YBN: The Mixtape Sweet 16: Best Featured Verse ; J. Cole – "A Lot" (21 Savage featuring J. Cole) * 21 Savage – "Wish Wish" (DJ Khaled featuring Cardi B and 21 Savage) * Cardi B – "Clout" (Offset featuring Cardi B) * Cardi B – "Twerk" (City Girls featuring Cardi B) * Rick Ross – "Money in the Grave" (Drake featuring Rick Ross) * Rick Ross – "What's Free" (Meek Mill featuring JAY-Z and Rick Ross) Impact Track ; J. Cole – "Middle Child" * 21 Savage featuring J. Cole – "A Lot" * DJ Khaled featuring Nipsey Hussle and John Legend – "Higher" * Kap G – "A Day Without a Mexican" * Lizzo featuring Missy Elliott – "Tempo" * YoungBoy Never Broke Again featuring Quando Rondo and Kevin Gates – "I Am Who They Say I Am" Best International Flow ; Sarkodie (Ghana) * Falz (Nigeria) * Ghetts (UK) * Kalash (France) * Little Simz (UK) * Nasty C (South Africa) * Tory Lanez (Canada) Best Hip-Hop Online Site/App ; Complex * All Hip-Hop * HotNewHipHop * The Shade Room * WorldStar * XXL I Am Hip Hop Icon * Lil’ Kim Category:Award shows